Let Me Love You Again
by assenaZ4ever
Summary: A story about a couple torn between the importance of career and commitment to each other. How priceless love and family is compared to the worth of fame and fortune. I changed my pen name to "assenaZ4ever" from alphamama please continue to read my storie


LET ME LOVE YOU AGAIN

__

LET ME LOVE YOU AGAIN

****

THE DREAD:

Zac and Vanessa will be celebrating their 7th year as a couple but the last two years seemed like a blur to her. He was often times out of town particularly in New York or out of the country filming or promoting a movie even out of touch at times despite of all the high technology our world provides to everyone. Vanessa felt uncertain about this relationship anymore he was seldom home spending the most 3 days with her then he's off. Leaving her again after he had found sexual satisfaction sometimes with just a note, text message or a call that he has to leave early which hurt her the most. "Am I not important to him anymore?"

Without her knowledge Zac had bought a 3 bedroom condo unit in Manhattan as a surprise. He highly expected Vanessa to come and move with him to New York permanently without a fuss once he reveals this to her.

"Babe I want you to move with me to New York, I got us a 3 bedroom condo unit in Manhattan. I've already arranged for everything!" He excitedly said pulling her closer after they just made love.

Vanessa stare strangely at him "Whaat?" she sat up on the bed "What did you just said?"

"I said I made us a home in New York!" He nods while grinning at her "And I want you to come home with me…Vanessa!"

"But what about my career and commitments here I just can't turn my back on them?? I'm gonna need sometime to think things over before I made my decision. This is too much too soon!" Zac was expecting the opposite of her reaction and this time she got up and modesty wrap herself in a sheet

Their conversation lasted for an hour till Vanessa stubbornly refuses to answer his questions anymore that ensued to a heated argument which resulted to Zac's storming out of her house. Vanessa was left crying in frustration as all the hurt and pain flooded through her system. Uncertain as to what will happen to them now. If there's gonna be a chance to fix this relationship a lot of questions are racing through her mind as tears stream down her face. "You are so selfish Zac….you only thought about yourself and your needs…..I thought I knew you so well…..guess I was wrong fame have turned you against us!"

**DOUBLE THE FUN:**

Vanessa painfully but surely raised herself from desolation when she decided to pursue other business aside from her career in showbiz. One of her friend offered a good opportunity just in time as she slowly weans herself from the limelight for a very appropriate reason. With perseverance and support from her family and friends she decided to produce her own line of clothing and venture into the fashion world. And this time it made her again a proud parent as it celebrated its first year anniversary successfully with her twins James Gregory and Jaden Anne who are almost 5 months old both healthy and beautiful babies. She felt contented and happy in spite of all the difficulties she went through

"Thank you GOD for everything! I couldn't ask for more in my life right now…… I am so happy with all these blessings!" She softly said smiling as she gazes at the sleeping infants on their cribs

Ashley who's still in showbiz was a regular visitor in Vanessa's elegant 3 bedroom log cabin situated at the secluded hills of Carmel overlooking the Pacific Ocean. Having established her boutique in town with the help from her friend Lana, Vanessa found this perfect house for her family. Here she enjoys privacy and anonymity after painfully quitting showbiz.

She was talking with Ashley while breastfeeding Jaden in the nursery when suddenly Ashley's phone rang. She checked on the caller ID and motioned Vanessa to keep quiet….Vanessa mouthed who

"Hi Zac! I'm good…. taking sometime off from recording." She answers rolling her eyes at Vanessa when suddenly James screams from the crib

"Ssshhh mommy's coming!" Vanessa softly said as she slowly lay down the sleeping Jaden on her crib and proceeds to lift the screaming baby boy

"Hush now! I know you're hungry too but you're gonna wake up your sister!" Motherly instinct brought Vanessa to speak as she connected with Ashley looking at her wide eyes

"Who's that Ash? Is that Vanessa's voice I just heard and why is there a screaming baby?" Zac inquires curiously

"No, no, no that's not Vanessa! It's our neighbor who had just given birth." Panic etched on her voice as she ran to the living room. She knew that Zac will harass her about Vanessa's where about again and again which she hates to tell a lie. In as much as she loves him, she respects her friend decision to move on without him

>**RECOGNITION:**

Less than five years had passed and the twins will be celebrating their 4th birthday in less than four months. Vanessa who often bring along Jaden and James with her to Los Angeles every time she attends business meetings, purchase stocks or to visit her family and friends.

Ashley was leading the twins back to their truck after a trip to the mall with shopping bags and toys on hand. They were followed by Vanessa and Aaron who was engage in a conversation laughing. (Aaron was Lana's step son who was the same age as Vanessa. They became close ever since Vanessa introduced him to Sarah his girlfriend of four years and now fiancée.) Aaron felt that he owed Vanessa big time for his girlfriend

"I'm hungry Aunt Ashley!" James complained "I'm tired Aunt Ashley" Jaden seconded while they were tugging at her hands. "Ok, ok Aunt Ashley is hungry too….. so where do you wanna eat?" She grins at them "McDonalds!!" They chorused bounding on the sidewalk

When Vanessa over heard this "You're spoiling them rotten Ash!! Kids we just had McDonalds yesterday we can't have another one today!" Reminding them but Ashley just stuck her tongue at her making them giggle

"Ok McDonalds then!" She stated happily

"Thank you Aunt Ashley!" James said showing his toothy smile

"Yeah thank you Aunt Ashley, I love you very much!" Jaden uttered gratefully

"Fine….to McDonalds we go!" Vanessa blurted

"You're both welcome and I love you too but we better get moving before your mom spoils our fun together!" As she walks along with them laughing,

"Ashley's good with them and they're great kids you raised them well. I hope that someday when Sarah and I will have our own they will be like yours." Aaron said sincerely placing a hand on her shoulder as they were rounding the bend

"Yeah she's like a second mother to them she never let me down ever since I told her that I was pregnant and broke off with their father." Vanessa smiles at him. She felt so comfortable talking with Aaron even whining about her frustration sometimes he's like a brother she never had

"It's good that they never ask about their dad or maybe they're still too young for that matter?" Aaron queried

"Well, I told them that their dad is in a far away place working but they don't have to worry coz' mommy will always be here!... I'm not sure until when I can stand by this alibi." She sighs

Meanwhile Zac had just parked his car on the opposite side of the street where Vanessa's Hummer and Ashley's Range Rover where parked. As he was about to cross the street he catches a glimpse of a familiar blond on the corner giggling with some kids. He was about 6 cars from her when he froze on his tracks, Ashley's reaction where the same as his

"Whose kids are they I don't remember her mentioning about kids??" A strange and unexplainable feeling suddenly rushed through his body as he squint his eyes scrutinizing the children. He smiled slowly walking towards them when suddenly a very familiar petite brunette appears with a tall blond hunk rounding off the street corner with his arm protectively on her shoulders behind Ashley's group who stops just beside a Hummer. He can't believe his eyes when he first saw her after all those years of searching.

He continued walking just short of 4 cars away from them. The boy suddenly turns around and shouted "mommy, mommy" as he rushed towards her nearly toppling them both but Aaron was fast enough to support her. Vanessa stoops to unload the bags and pick up the boy he kisses her on the cheek just then Zac appears on her sight. She freezes and turned pale. Aaron who just finished loading their shopping bags returns and gathers the twins on his massive arms and secures them on their car seats

"Ok let's go! I am hungry its past 12 noon……. McDonalds is waiting for us!"

He commanded and the kids cheered "Yeheeeey!"

"Are you ok…..what's wrong?" Aaron then opens the passenger door for Vanessa before she can say a word and just nodded on Ashley to follow them

"Mommy….. they calls her mommy? She got married and had kids, how come I didn't know any of this?" He walks miserably towards Ashley as he tries to dissect everything he just saw. "Vanessa looks happy with her family…… so she finally moved on……well good for her." He thought to himself feeling a tinge of sadness in his heart till his footstep leads him in front of a grinning Ashley

"Zaaac long time no see! What are you doing here?" She embraces him "Hey, why didn't you call me I could have picked you up at the airport!" he hug back faking a smile

"I have a meeting at this address!" He softly said "She looks happy with her husband and kids, she didn't even recognize me!" Ashley immediately grasps what he was trying to say sensing hopelessness in his voice

"Yeah, Zac she's happy with the twins ….but Aaron is not her husband. Of course…. she recognizes you it's just that James and Jaden are already complaining that they're hungry which by the way I have to go and meet them at McDonalds now!" She exclaims

"So….. she's not married but who fathered her twins??" He inquires excitedly but Ashley was already getting to the driver side "I'll call you Ash…..I'll call you!" He hollers and she nodded.

"What is he doing here? Were he able to take a good look at the children?" She exhales looking out of the window "I hope Ashley won't tell him about them, I know that this will come but I'm not ready yet!" She rubs her hands on her arms absentmindedly

Jaden and James were asking Aaron some random question about something but like always he seeks Vanessa's support to satisfy them. "Hello Ness….calling Vanessa are you with us, you seemed somewhere else?" As he guides the truck to a parking space

"Huh…. yeah I'm ok!" She replied faking a smile

Right after lunch Ashley bids the group goodbye as they will head back to Carmel.

"We have to go Ash before it get's dark." Vanessa and Ashley hug each other. "Thanks for paying for the lunch and for spoiling the twins!" She acknowledges her best friend "Jaden, James say goodbye to Aunt Ashley!" The twins obediently hug and whispers something to Ashley that made them burst into laughter

"Ok, it's our secret we won't tell mommy about it!" smiling at Vanessa naughtily

"Hey, it's unfair you're pooling on me!!" She protested just as James and Jaden run to Aaron and he loaded them into the truck. "Ashley, please don't tell him about them…..I beg of you!" Vanessa pleadingly said almost in tears as her deepest fear became apparent

"Ness, he's got the right to know…… I can't assure you anything, you knew him better than I do, how he does everything to get what he wants. I'll try!" Ashley consoles her "Call me when you're home….ok drive safely!"

**JOURNEY UPHILL and DOWNHILL:**

After returning from LA Vanessa has been kept occupied by working on Sarah's wedding gown and other things before the fitting date. Her anxiety of seeing Zac again was temporarily forgotten. She was excited for the twins – Jaden will be one of the flower girls and James will be the ring bearer seeing their names imprinted on the wedding invitation she smiled as she envision her children walking down the aisle

Meanwhile Zac has just check-in his luxurious hotel suite as he rest his tired and aching muscles from the long drive from L.A as he lay down on the couch. He sighs as the faces of his children and Vanessa flashes through his mind. The incredible mixture of guilt and longing washes through him feeling his heartache for them more.

He got up and walk towards the large window that overlooks the Pacific Ocean. The spectacular view made him catch his breath as he gaze further down the shoreline where he saw beach crowds playing/frolicking on the sand. "No wonder Vanessa decided to settle in this place……she found what she's been looking for!"

He then grabs his phone and key card as the beach beckons him. As he was walking along the shoreline he chanced upon a fallen dead tree suitable for seating he then decided to sit for a while. Further along the shore he can hear the blissful laughter of two young children a boy and a girl playing with a dog. He smiled as their voices reverberate through the air which sounded like music to his ears. Suddenly the laughter subsided as the boy had thrown the stick further off the waters edge and the dog came back dripping wet. "Ok…ok that's enough were goin home now!" said the voice obscured by the Escalade "Get on the truck kids….please!" Zac spun towards the direction of the voices as he can hear the children's protest

"Sorry...mommy…I didn't mean to throw that stick on the water!" his small voice said pleadingly

"Its ok honey…apology accepted….but we have to go before it gets dark." as she strap each child to their seats "And Vaughn has to stay at the back before he makes a mess with the car seats!" as the dog excitedly yelps at her side. Zac was fighting the glare of the setting sun with his hand scrutinizing the source of the voice that caught his attention as he stood up and was walking towards the direction of the truck.

"Huh…. that voice….I really knew that voice…..only she has that unique sound!" Vanessa had just closed the tailgate and heads on the driver's seat. He hastens his pace just like his heart that was beating faster with the thought of catching a glimpsed of the trio. But fate wasn't smiling on him today just as he was about to turn beside the truck it rolled forward heading to the direction of the main road. "I know that I'm too anxious to see them but am I dreaming or what? The boy has got light brown hair and the girl has got brunette curly locks and surely their features although I haven't got the chance to see their eyes clearly but these are the description Gina and Ashley gave me! Did Vanessa saw me?" a lot of thought were running through his mind as he pick up the stick that the boy and the dog were previously playing with

She got off from work earlier that afternoon as the twins wanted to play with their dog at the beach. Martin and Lena dismissed her to go since the kid's fuzzes around the shop making for her impossible to work. The kids immediately run down the beach after she parked the Escalade on their favorite spot and play tug with the dog until James found a stick. Vanessa decided to sit on a folding chair with her book and IPOD besides the truck catching glimpses of her kids at play. "Ah this is life….healthy kids, successful business and peaceful existence!" James and Jaden then took turns in throwing the stick were the Golden retriever obligingly brings back to them until the dog entered the water and came up dripping wet. Till she determined that it's time for them to go home as the kids were exhausted from romping with their pet.

The next day Zac woke up early preparing himself for the start of his search to their address that her parents gave him. Feeling hopeful and excited he hops to his car. "Carmel is just a small place it won't be long before I see them!" He was already driving uphill towards the area where residential houses were located. As he wasn't that familiar with the terrain he navigated the vehicle slowly till he rounded a bend and caught a glimpsed of the incoming Escalade on the opposite lane with a familiar face driving it. He put on his blinker and stops on the side of the road hoping to make a U turn as trains of vehicles beating the rush of traffic going downhill. He breathes a sigh when he was already heading towards the town praying to catch up with the truck but with no luck.

"Oh man…I never thought this would be too hard since this is a small town. Luck please smile on me help me find my family…..please!" he decided to drive around town till he was able to catch a glimpse of an Escalade but he annoyingly shook his head it was white unlike what he saw at the beach it was a shiny black one. Still he continued as frustration was already eating on his nerves but he persevered until he passed by part of the shopping area that he chanced upon a black Escalade parked along side the road. A smile was drawn from his face "Aha…..I just hope that this is yours Vanessa….I know you're not that far from here…babe!" he found a parking space not far from the truck. Zac saw an outdoor café from across the street. "Hhmmm good spot to wait….ok Zac here goes nothing!" he waited and ordered almost 3 cups of coffee earning a smirk from the waiter but neither Vanessa or the children came out. He went back to his car frustrated and fully loaded with caffaine

It was almost two in the afternoon when Vanessa came out of the shop to fetch the children from school four blocks away. The twins were still hyper active whining that they pass by McDonalds for a sundae. "Ok….ok I give up….don't you know that you make mommy angry when you whine a lot because you're not getting what you want?" she glares at them as both were fussing on the back seat

"Sorry….mommy….but we only want a sundae!" Jaden with her puppy dog eye stares back at her mother. Vanessa just smile as she sees her personality in Jadens innocent little face

"Ok we'll take the drive thru mommy has to go back to work or else we won't have money to buy your sundaes!"

"Yeheeeey…..sundae…..hhmmmm!" they chorused. She looks up the rearview mirror and grins at her children. "My precious ones…..you're my life and my inspiration no amount of money can equal the joy you're giving me…..I love you with all my heart!"

Zac came back to the spot on the beach where he saw the children hoping that they will show up anytime soon. The sun was slowly setting taking his breath away with the beautiful sight as tears wells on his eyes. "Where are you Vanessa…..I need to know where you live……I am so desperate to meet my children and praying that you'll forgive me?" It was already dark when he headed back to his suite

The following day was a Saturday and the twins woke up a little late since they don't have to go to school but Vanessa has to go to work. "Mommy….. I'd like to go with you to the shop….I promise to be good!" Jaden faintly said under a pillow

"What baby….what did you say….mommy can barely hear you. Oh Jaden don't cover your face with a pillow you might get suffocated!" Vanessa quickly snatches the pillow and embraces her daughter planting small kisses on her face "Mommy loves you so much I don't want anything to happen to you and your brother……so be careful ok!"

"Sorry mommy…..I love you too! But can I go with you to the shop?" as James jumps on Jaden's bed

"Well don't you like to go to Aunt Lana's house today she's gonna cook your favorite bake macaroni….come on Jaden….please……James stop jumpin on the bed you have your trampoline outside!" she kisses her head and reaches out to mess her son's hair

"Ok mommy….I'll go!" she got off the bed and ran to the living room followed by her brother

"Me too….mommy I love to eat bake mac!" James hollers back making Vanessa giggle at her twins antics

Zac was thankful that there was no traffic on both lanes as he traces back the route he took yesterday. He's determined that before the end of this day he will be able to find his family before he seeks the police assistance in finding their address. He almost missed the road that goes further uphill "Oh shit Zac…..don't be stupid!" cursing himself while navigating the car towards a pave road ahead where he saw rooftops protruding amongst the trees. He was almost hyperventilating when the numbers on the house he passes by was nearing the number on the piece of paper he was holding. Until he came face to face with the house bearing that exact address. "Oh my God…..this is it…..this is really it. This is where they live!" he grips the steering wheel tightly that his knuckles almost turned into white. He parked the car on the side of the road as he walks the path leading to the house. He took a very deep breath as he feels his heart ready to jump on his rib cage with excitement. He lifted his hand and softly pressed the buzzer.

Meanwhile the twins are contentedly watching tv on the living room while waiting for Lana to pick them up to play with her children at their house. Suddenly the doorbell rang

"Aunt Lana's here…..mommy!" James exclaims bounding off from the carpet

"James wait I'll see who it is first before we open the door!" Selma her trusted house keeper/nanny ran after the boy before he could reach for the door knob. She peers through the peephole before slightly opening the door

"Is that Aunt Lana?" James tries to squeeze his small body between the door and Selma but seeing a stranger he instinctively stops and slowly retreated

"No it's not Miss Lana!" Selma smiled while holding him back

"Hi!" The stranger looks down at the boy as James gaze up to him and their piercing blue eyes made instant connection. "Oh my God….this is unbelievable!" He gasps as he was almost staring at himself when he was a toddler, no doubt about it. The same light brown curly hair, piercing blue eyes and the drop dead gorgeous smile. He was stunned to the max.

"Yes, what can I do for you, sir?" Selma respectfully inquires as James hides behind her. Zac was instantly brought out from his trance

"Aaahhh!" He took a deep breath trying to compose himself "Is this Vanessa Hudgens residence….is Vanessa home……is he her son?" Smiling nervously at the boy who's peeking behind Selma while randomly asking questions

"May I know who you are, sir?"

He took a long breath "I'm Zac…. Zac Efron….. Is she home?"

"Selma, is that Lana?" Vanessa just came out of her room and was walking towards them with Jaden in tow. Zac fidgeted when he hears her sweet familiar voice again.

"No…… Miss Vanessa, it's not Miss Lana yet…… I'm afra……" Selma was staring at James and looks up at the figure outside with mouth agape realizing the obvious similarities between the two.

"Who then??" As she swung the door wider she gasps staring up at a very familiar face with piercing blue eyes just like James "Zaaaac……what are you doing here??" She nervously shifted instinctively grabbing James and Jaden's tiny hands

"Hello Van…Vanessa!" Slowly their eyes met and he shyly smiles at her "I…… came to see you. We haven't got the chance to talk when I saw you in LA it seems like you're in a hurry!" He smirk gaining confidence to speak while alternately gazing at the twins peering between him and Vanessa as Selma retreated inside the house grinning

"Who…told you where we….I live??" She scoffs "Is it Ashley, oohh that woman can't keep a secret! I am no doubt gonna strangle her!"

"Whoever told me is not important anymore but what matters now is seeing you again…..and the best kept secret you hid from me all these years!" He said with all seriousness looking at her pleadingly "May I come in?" Even before Vanessa could answer a black BMW suv honked it's horn and stops at the driveway.

The same blond hunk he saw with her in LA just got off from the vehicle now walking towards them grinning. Suddenly James and Jaden bolted out the door passing Zac running towards the guy. Zac spun sideways just as the hunk cradles the kids back to the house laughing with them. Feeling jealous on how he interacts with his children.

"Good morning, Ness!"

"Morning! I thought Lana will be picking up the twins today?" Vanessa gave Aaron a peck on the cheek flirtatiously

Zac made a grumpy sound "Uhhrrmmp!"

"Oh sorry, am I interrupting something here?" Aaron shifted his gaze from Vanessa then to Zac

"Aaron….this is Zac….Zac Efron!" She paused "Zac….this is my best friend Aaron Kline!" Aaron carefully puts down the kids

"Hey man….glad to meet you ….I see she made a lot of friends here comfortably!" He extends his hand faking a smile

"Zac….." Aaron brow creases "The Zac Efron?" He looks at Vanessa questioningly but she glares at him "Yeah, likewise man!" Aaron shook his hand glancing at Vanessa meaningfully

"James, Jaden get your things and jackets you better get goin. Mommy has to go to work!" They kiss and hug Vanessa before they bade her goodbye stopping at Zac beaming at him. Zac knees almost folded as he made connection with his kids wishing to kiss and hug them right then and there. Aaron then led them to the SUV

"Be good ok, mommy will pick you up at five. I love you!" She said waving goodbye

"I love you too mommy, see you later!"

"I have to go to work Zac! How I wish I could spare you sometime!" Her voice small but coherent

"Ok Ness!" His shoulder sag looking defeated "But can I invite you to lunch? Pleeease!" He humbly spoke as he walks her to a two door garage with a Hummer and the black Escalade. Vanessa opted to take the Escalade

"I don't know Zac….I got a lot of work to do we have a wedding ensemble to finish!" she boarded the vehicle

"Come on, Van! Please…..spare me at least an hour of your time just this one….lunch at 12:30? I'll pick you up at work…… Please, please my treat!" He prays with his puppy dog eye effect he always knew she couldn't resist

She contemplated for a while "Ok Zac, you win just this one! Here's my office address just in case you haven't got it yet!" she hands him a calling card smirking

"Thanks Vanessa!" He smiles holding on to the card dearly as her truck droves off.

"What should I do….what should I say to him….there's nothing really to talk about!" she heave a sigh as she can still see those piercing blue eyes hauntingly pleading at her

**PROS AND CONS….OH WHAT THE HECK:**

"You seemed different today, honey….. Whaaat, something happening with you…… without our knowing are you two timing us?? Secrets, secrets she's keeping secrets from us now!" Martin one of her trusted in store designer flirtatiously teases her, Vanessa swatted his arm playfully. Martin who's been with Vanessa ever since the start of the business knew her too well.

"Hey, nothing unusual happens today ok! We better get down to business!" She answers back looking down at the sketches to avoid their questioning eyes as they can read her clearly like a book

The three walks over to their huge working table as they discuss about the details. Drawing and sketching till they agree on a certain pattern as the hour passes till the clock struck 12:00 noon. Tina the receptionist cautiously peers through the door

"Excuse me, Miss Vanessa!" She smile meaningfully at her "A certain Mr. Zac Efron….is looking for you…. outside!" Lena, Martin and even Tina stares at her wide eyed for they knew the story behind that name which they are now mischievously grins back at her. Vanessa blushes beet red

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I really forgot all about him!" She exclaim in a panic state

"Go girl!" Tina urges her cheerily "He's patiently waiting for you outside and mind you he looks exactly like James!"

"Hey wait, did I hear it riiiight……lunch date with Mr. Zac Efron as in the Zaaac Efron??" Martin naughtily grins at her "Well thank God it's about time!"

"So you're indeed keeping secrets from us now! Oh you're bad, very bad!" Lena another trusted in store designer jokingly said pushing a reluctant Vanessa towards the door

"Hey, there you are…….. ready?" He hands her three long stemmed red roses

"Thanks, Zac you don't have to bother! By the way I want you to meet my close friends and dependable assistants Lena and Martin and this is Tina our charming receptionist. Guys I want you to meet Zac….Zac Efron!" She randomly stated Martin winks at her but she gave him a death stare

"Oh we're so delighted to meet you, Zac!" Martin eagerly shook his hand glancing at Vanessa who was still glaring at him

"Zac we better go….I need to get back soon, we haven't finish with the designs yet!" Vanessa slowly walks straight to the door

"Oh no, no, no, you can take your time…..take your time!! How can you enjoy your food and company if you're gonna do it in a hurry!" Martin encourages them waving his hands winking at her

"Go on girl! We can take it from here, no worries!" Lena assures her sincerely "Zac take your time….there so much to see in Carmel!"

"Ooohh you two, we are gonna have a looong talk when I get back!" Vanessa sneers at them "I'll be back soon!"

"Yeah thanks a lot guys. I'm gonna take it from here!" Zac walks beside Vanessa as they went out into the street

"So, any suggestions where we can have a relaxing lunch around here?" He inquires trying to lighten the much tensed situation "Do we need to take a car, I got a rental!" He chuckles Vanessa replies with a small smile

"Well, it depends on what kind of food do you wanna eat….there's so many choices around?" looking at her watch "Japanese?" they chorused "Wow, you haven't change a bit on your food preferences, still loves to eat sushi, huh!" He teases her yet she just smiles timidly at him "Patience Zac…remember it is a virtue!" he thought to himself

"We better take the car not unless you chose to walk three miles from here! Which isn't possible for me, I have to get back to work soon." She said in desperation Zac lead her to the car and opens the passenger door for her "Well, thank you!"

They drove in silence for a few minutes enjoying the beautiful scenery while inhaling the fresh sea breeze. Zac was gathering his thoughts on what to say next when the radio starts to play a very familiar old song from HSM 2, You Are the Music In Me. They both glance at each other now smirking as Vanessa starts to sing a long with her part then Zac did the same as they sang their duet just like the good old days.

"Wow that was nice!" He softly said as he cruises downward to the beach "This place is beautiful very suitable to raise a family!" They look at each other smiling now feeling a little comfortable

"Yeah, I love this place….. this is where I found peace and serenity." Vanessa points to him the Japanese restaurant and Zac acknowledges then took the next turn

They choose the table for two located outside the terrace where there is a breath taking view of the Pacific Ocean. When their orders was taken Zac gently grabs Vanessa's hand

"Zaaac, no please!" She begs automatically withdrawing her hand

Zac gaze at her eyes pleadingly as he softly spoke "Van, I've been waiting for your call ever since I left LA but you never did……..I knew we went our separate ways hurting each other I tried so hard to move on, I've achieved everything in my career, fame, fortune but all these seemed worthless…………I felt so lonely and empty inside there's a large gaping hole eating my existence everyday." Tears wells in his eyes but Vanessa remains calm. She already pictured this scene it's either she or Zac will shed tears but she stood firm. She was able to survive those five trying and lonely years without him and now he decides to come back

"Zac, I don't know what to say………… I'm confused?" She looks out to the ocean and sigh "Eventually, I know that time like this will come and you'll discover where we are. I just wanted to know if Ashley was the one who told you about this." She slumps deeper on the chair as their order were served

They eat their food in silence stealing glances at each other. They skipped dessert as both didn't feel that hungry as tension in the air intensified. Zac begs Vanessa if they could take a walk on the beach after they finished eating hesitantly she agreed "It was not Ashley who told me where you are…..it was your parents Van!" He spun around facing her smiling happily

"Huh my parents…….my parents of all people but why…why will they do such thing to me?" She scoffs

"When I first saw you in LA……. I feared that you got married and had kids but when Ashley told me that Aaron is not your husband, I went straight to your parent house that day, they decently welcomed me and we had a lengthy discussion." He lifts her chin and gazed in her eyes but the sparkle wasn't there anymore. He embraces her but she struggled beneath him feeling Zac's strong arms enfolding her she surrendered and rested her head on his chest breathing in that familiar scent

"I saw photos of you very much pregnant and after you had just given birth with our twins in your arms…….I wished I was there…….. I could have shared that joyous moment with you! I'm so proud of you Vanessa, you stood your ground! You endured all the pains and suffering I had caused you!" Zac was now crying shamelessly Vanessa's tears starts to swell; she's not really an unforgiving person especially to him as she feels his vulnerability right at this moment

"Zac, my children helped me get through it all. The first time I saw them my life's perception changed for the better. I found the purpose and direction to move on to persevere….. they will always be my inspiration and my life." She whispers softly feeling Zac's tears dripping on her shoulder

"Our children Van our children!" He hugs her even tighter "Pleeease, I wanna meet them and get to know them more!" He prayed, Vanessa can feel the remorse in his voice while his body trembles which made her winced. Suddenly her phone rang, she checks on the caller ID

"Hello! Yes Lena, I'm ok yeah a little!" She pulls away from him "She's there right now? Ok I'll see you in 15 minutes. Bye!" She looks at Zac and he nodded

As they were driving back to town "Their names Jaden Anne and James Gregory." She softly spoke

"Such beautiful names fitted only for our twins…… Thank you so much Vanessa for this chance to know a little about them!" He let out a heavy sigh slowly cooling down from the emotional turmoil he just experienced. "How can I make up for all of those years you've been alone, all those pains I've caused you? I just turned down a 15 million dollar offer that will be filmed entirely in Greece when I knew where you were!" He tries to grin miserably but fails making Vanessa smile a little

"Zac, why will you do such a thing it was a huge sum of money to be thrown away??" frowning at him

"No Van, I'd had enough of loneliness. What good to have fame and fortune that at the end of each day when everybody goes home to their families you're all alone again."

His eyes swell, he exhales gripping tighter on the stirring wheel "I want my family…. you and the twins back!"

"Zac, you can visit the children anytime you want. You are their father and I will never deny you that right." She smiles at him "They were born October 18 at exactly 9:30pm through Cesarean Section!"

"Van" He exclaims "That was the time I was calling you, I don't know but I felt so anxious to hear your voice!" He reaches for her hand Vanessa didn't pull away as they look into each other's eyes "You….. had given me, the greatest gifts……….. our children on my birthday…….thank you Vanessa!"

He opens the passenger door for her "You can see them tomorrow morning in our house and thank you for the lunch!" She grins at him

"Oh I will be there. See you tomorrow Van and thanks again!" This time he laughs

Martin, Lena, Tina and Sarah were already waiting for her inside the boutique. When she enters she saw them all mischievously grinning at her "Whaaat!" She blurted "Why are you looking at me like that!! What did I do wrong now?"

"Sooooo tell us!" Martin exclaims excitedly hugging her "It seems you just shed a tear….my dear!"

"Tell you what? We just had lunch and some catching up, that's all!" She candidly said walking towards the door leading to the workshop

"Ok just don't cry me a river when something went wrong again!" Lena warns her "Oh I don't know about you guys….but something wonderful will happen to you soon…… dearie!"

"Ok, ok!" She sighs slumping on a stool in mock surrender in front of their working table "I'm happy for the twins but I'm scared for myself!"

"Seriously Ness, I'm confused here?" Sarah got hold of her shoulders "What do you mean scared…..did he threaten you?"

"No…..never but he's back and he decided to stay….. Even before he came here he already knew about Jaden and James through my parents. He said, he doesn't want to be alone anymore……." Her tears started to fall "He wanted his family….me and the twins! I'm scared to open up my heart and end up hurting again just like before!" Sarah now embraces her best friend

"You are a very strong woman Vanessa!" Lena and Martin nodded accordingly

"Do you still love him?" Lena gently lifted her chin

"I never stopped loving him, everyday as I gazed at my son the exact miniature of Zac. He reminds me of his father……..and our best and worst times together." She looked out the window and exhaled

"Ness, no matter what happened, whatever will be your decision we will always stand by you! And most importantly whatever makes you happy, go for it you deserved it!" Martin hugged Vanessa, Lena and Sarah joined in

**MOMMY WHO'S HE…..**

Vanessa woke up early the following day took a shower and lingered on her closet choosing a particular clothes to wear which she usually doesn't do anymore but today is different she can feel butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Ever since the twins were born she wasn't that particular about clothes anymore just as long as it makes her feel comfortable. She wants to impress him although she doesn't need to as her self confidence exudes from the way she brings out herself not only towards him but to the world

She went on to check the children's room. She smiles when she saw that Jaden rotated on her bed again with blanket and pillows strewn all over the floor while James like their father likes to sleep on his belly tangled in a blanket. She each gave them a peck on the cheek careful enough not to disturb their peaceful sleep. She gently shut the door.

The doorbell softly chimed she gasps "Oh my God, he's here!... Relax Vanessa, you can handle this!" She said out loud drawing breath as she feels cold feet creeping on her. She strode towards the door and gently rotated the doorknob. A grinning Zac with fresh tulips and two small paper bags full of goodies greeted her

"Morning Van, am I too early?" She saw his bedazzling smile as he handed her the flowers and a peck on her cheek

"No, no it's just perfect…….. Please come in and thank you for the flowers they're beautiful!" She ushers him inside "Coffee?" He nodded but as he steps in the foyer his jaw almost drops to the floor "Zac are you ok?" Vanessa rolls her eyes seeing him wide eyed with awe

"Van, this place….this is magnificent…..how did you do this; it's such a lovely house!" He proudly said as he receive the cup of steaming coffee from her looking around the place "Where are they, can I see them now?" Vanessa nodded Zac gently placed the cup on the counter top in the kitchen as he trails behind her

"This is the children's bedroom!" She softly pushed the door inward Zac follows her inside a comfortable and spacious room painted with a combination of the lively colors of the rainbow. When he caught a glimpsed of the sleeping kids his knees buckles up grabbing the back of the chair for support "Zaaac are you ok?" Vanessa just finished picking up the pillows and blankets strewn on the floor staring up at him

"Van, I don't know what to say, I even don't know what to do? They're beautiful and perfect the feelings indescribable. I still can't believe…….. I fathered these beautiful children!" tears swelled in his eyes as his voice falters looking at Vanessa helplessly

Vanessa reaches out to comfort him, sympathizing with him seeing the struggle he's experiencing right at that moment. Zac embraces Vanessa to draw strength from her. The woman that he left alone nearly five years ago has now become a pillar he desperately hanged-on for support how she became that strength amazes him which made him yearns for her more

"Van, please forgive me for everything………. I can't go on like this not without you anymore! I want you back in my life not only for the children's sake but as my other half!" He slowly drops to his knees arms tightly wrapped around her waist

"Zaaac, you're gonna wake the children……. Come on let's talk at the living room!" She pulls him up and guides him till they reach the couch. Vanessa couldn't believe how vulnerable he was right now. Her heart is also breaking looking at him so helpless and miserable haunted by the feeling of compunction. Like a lost soul without direction

He sat down on the couch with his face buried in his hands shoulder still shaking from torrents of emotions. Vanessa sat down beside him drawing him close as he hugged her tightly burying his face on her shoulder "Zac, you are welcome in our home you can see the children anytime you want. Listen, please!" Zac lifted his head Vanessa wiped away his tears with her thumb as he calmed down.

"Today is not the right time to tell them about who you really are! You have to make them feel comfortable I don't know how you gonna do it but you must figure it out." She gazed in his eyes and smiled "You can do it…… you are their long awaited dad that they've been praying for!" Zac nodded just as two little figures came rushing out towards them

"Mommy…. mommy!" They climbed up on the back rest of the couch but suddenly froze when they realized they had a visitor. Vanessa gathered them both and brought them slowly in front of Zac.

He longingly gazed at them gathering his strength to meet them for the first time. Jaden has brown shoulder length hair, hazel brown eyes clearly with Vanessa's features, a Vanessa miniature while James has light brown curly hair, piercing blue eyes clearly his features, a Zac miniature.

"Who's he?" Jaden asked smiling at Zac "What's he's name, mommy?" James inquired

"James, Jaden……he's name is Zac, he's mommy's friend and he likes to be your friend!" Jaden looked up to Vanessa then to Zac

"It's ok Jaden, Zac can be our friend too! Come on Zac do you wanna play in the den?" James started to tugged on Zac's hand as the first physical touch with his son sent shivers to his spine

"Yeah James I do………..can I hug you both before we play?" James and Jaden looked up to their mother and she nodded

Zac gently gathered the twins in his arms drawing them close to his heart. For the first time in his life the emptiness and loneliness he harbored was suddenly quenched with the unexplainable feeling as they hugged back. Suddenly Jaden lifted her head "Why are you crying?" Zac smiled at her

"I'm crying because I missed my babies so much! You're mom's terrific for letting me embrace you!" Zac eased his hold on them. "Oh I got something for you!" He got up and retrieved the paper bags on the kitchen counter. He handed it to each child which they excitedly open and gasped

"Thank you Zac!" They said grinning at him "Mommy, mommy look what Zac gave us!" James exclaimed rummaging on the bag

"Oh Zaaac, you're gonna spoil these two just like Ashley." She smirked at him Zac shook his head grinning at the twins "You can have chocolates after breakfast!"

"Van, mind if I asked who takes care of the twins while you're working, do you bring them with you?" Zac softly inquired while they were having breakfast

"Yeah, I bring them along with me to work they eventually grew up in the shop." She beamed at him "I just can't leave them behind they are breastfed babies up until they're two years old!" Zac shook his head smiling at her

"I'm so proud of you Vanessa; I didn't know how you accomplished it all. I'm already feeling sorry for myself for being such a jerk for leaving you!" Zac started to tear up again. James and Jaden looked at him in awe

"Zac, please….. not in front of the children. Jaden, James now go play with your toys while mommy cleans up the kitchen and then will take a bath!" She announces

"Van, I know that this is too much too soon……. but I want you to know that I never stopped searching for you. Ashley told me that you wanted to keep your whereabouts a top secret." He reached for her hand and longingly stare in her eyes he sigh "I knew that the last two years weren't that great I was working so hard that I had neglected you and our relationship together! Vanessa…….please….. give me another chance……. I'm begging you!" He prayed his tears start to fall again

"Zaaac, I'm scared…….I don't wanna get hurt again…. I suffered so much after you left me." She whispered as tears start to swell in her eyes as well "How long do you plan to stay here?"

"Forever Van, I'm staying here forever with you. I've had enough savings to last more than a lifetime." He seriously stated "I wanted to see my twins grow, to share every holidays and important events with you and support them on their school and sports activities and most of all I wanted to be a father!"

"I don't know Zac, I'm baffled you said it yourself that this is too much too soon!" She stood up and went to the sink "If you're gonna stay here what will happen to your career…..are you willing to give it all up?" She spun around to face him

"I already did! I called up my agent last night and I told him about my decision of quitting showbiz so that he won't schedule any commitments for me anymore." He stood up and went to hold her on both shoulders "I even called up the real estate agent in New York to sell my condo unit and my cars because I'm not leaving this paradise anymore!" He confidently said Vanessa smile at him. She felt as if all of her hurts fears and burden slowly melted away just gazing in those blue eyes

"Mommy, mommy look at James he looks funny!" Jaden beams at their mother while pulling his brother behind. Zac and Vanessa chuckled seeing James with chocolates smeared all over his face

"Oh James what have you done to your face….son!" Vanessa carried him and kissed his mushy face while he grins at her "Boy your getting heavier mommy can't do it anymore!" She huffed

"Van let me carry him!" He scoops the boy from her arms planting a gentle kiss on his forehead. "God this is great!" He thought to himself as they followed Vanessa and Jaden to the children's room

Zac religiously hanged-out with the children and Vanessa every single day until they felt comfortable and at ease with him for nearly two months. Vanessa showed him all the home movies she made from the time she was pregnant, when the babies were lifted from her tummy and every milestones the twins had achieved to the present. He took care of them while she's busy at work even playing with them at the park or taking them to the beach. Zac enjoyed his role as a father and greatly appreciated the chance Vanessa gave him to take care of the twins.

Until one rainy night while having dinner they asked their mother if Zac could be their dad. Vanessa gasped and looked at Zac who excitedly nodded at her "James, Jaden can you give us a moment please, mommy and Zac need to talk about something. Can you play or watch tv at the den, pleeease!" She pleaded as the children bounded off "Thank you, I love you guys!"

"Van, I think now is the right time to tell them about me!" He reaches for her hands and gaze at her eyes "Please Vanessa, I'm begging you! I wanna hear them call me dad not Zac anymore!"

"Yes Zac……. we're gonna tell them about you now!" She softly said looking up at him. Zac cups Vanessa's face and kisses her on the lips without hesitation she snakes her arms around his neck. They passionately kissed for a long time until they're both gasping for air. They embrace and remained in that position while longingly staring into each other's eyes till Vanessa pulls away and lead him to the den.

They both chuckled when they saw the twins had already fallen asleep on the carpet while waiting for them. "Oh my poor babies, we must bring them to their room!" Vanessa gently lifted a smaller Jaden while Zac lifted James as they follow behind. They changed them to their pajamas and gently planted a kiss on each child's forehead and they slowly closed the door.

**LET ME LOVE YOU AGAIN……**

"I guess I have to go they're safely tucked in bed…..I'll see you tomorrow!" as he walks besides her hoping that she will let him stay longer so that they can talk

"Please don't go….it's too dangerous to drive at this time. We have an extra room that you can sleep on." Vanessa led him to the living room where the fireplace is set alight. They sat down facing each other as the light from the fire created magical effects on both their faces. The rain poured non stop outside as the temperatures dropped lower the heat from the fireplace wasn't enough to satisfy two souls yearning for the warmth of each other's burning desire.

"Van, I love you ……I never ever stopped loving you…… All those years that we've been a part where tormenting for me." He seriously utter he leans and kisses her lips Vanessa embrace him but suddenly pushes him away Zac appeared surprised

"Zaaac, I can't, I'm sorry!" She looks away but Zac cupped her face….. there she saw a fierce determination in his eyes. The look that she was used to see when he wanted to accomplish something so desperately when they were still together. That's why she's scared she's been holding back this feeling, this longing for him to feel safe and secured in his arms again. She has to make a decision right now whether to give him the second chance he prayed for or let him be a father to the twins and a friend to her

"Van, tell me what should I do to make up for you? What should I do to make you trust me again………" He sincerely begs her "I'm not leaving you no matter what happen…..I am here to stay…….. you and the children are my prized possession!" He stated firmly

"Can you give me back the Zachary David Alexander Efron I used to love before fame and fortune deluded him?" She whisper Zac nodded and captured her lips hungrily pulling her down on the thick carpet, Vanessa responded with the same intense passion until their lungs were about to explode

"Let me love you again…..I miss you Vanessa…. so much!" He nuzzles her neck inhaling her familiar scent as Vanessa strokes his hair. Zac hurriedly unbuttons her blouse almost ripping it apart. Vanessa struggles under him pushing him off her

"Zaaac, please be gentle! This will be my first time to have sex again after you left me!" She appealed Zac looks at her amazingly "Hey….. I dated but I never allowed it to reach up to this level I wanna have sex with the one I love not just for the sake of pleasure!" She blushes defensively pushing him on the chest

"Wow Van, baby I'm really proud of you! You're still mine all these years! Yes, we will take it slow this time……. just like the first time!" He blurted grinning at her like crazy Vanessa swatted his arm as she giggles "I know you still love me because now we're beginning to have sex!"

"You just called me baby?" She allows Zac to slowly remove piece by piece of her clothing until nothing remains but her nakedness he then undress himself till they're both bare

"Yeah technically you'll always be my baby no matter how many babies we're gonna make tonight!" They shared a hearty laugh until they simmered down and became serious again, Zac stares in her eyes as he starts to kiss her on the forehead inching down to her nose, lingering on her lips as their tongues dance with each other, nuzzling her on the neck till he found the all too familiar spot that always makes her moan as he tenderly sucks at it, down to her breast teasing and sucking her nipples one after the other Vanessa arches her back as she moans softly Zac starts to descend down to her abdomen to her belly button until his lips touches the scar from the C-section that made him frowns looking up at her questioningly

"That was my incision where the babies came out!" She traces the scar back and forth smiling at him seductively combing his hair with her hand

"So this is where my twins came out!" He kissed it tenderly and grins at Vanessa she nodded, he then continued his journey downward towards her precious abyss where he lingers for so long making Vanessa's body shivers. Until she couldn't take it anymore and begs him to penetrate her

They passionately made love until the intensity of their passion, lust and yearning couldn't be contain anymore till it erupted into one explosive climax they shared together. Zac remains on top of her while staring into each other's eyes reaching out to each other's soul as their breathing slowly returns to normal "I love you Vanessa Anne Hudgens, I never stopped loving you……… I wanna make you happy again!" He whisper slowly dismounting beside her as he continue to caress her body

"I love you too Zachary! I hope you're serious about this decision!" She heaves a sigh enjoying the tender touch of his hand as she turns to her side facing him "Because this isn't just the two of us anymore!"

"Hey, I am serious! Remember I am homeless……… I wanted to live and enjoy life with our family." He looks at her earnestly "This is where I found peace and quiet that I've never had before in my life! This is where I belong!" He pulls her closer as they begun to kiss again fervently letting lose of all the fiery flames that has been kept locked up for so long from their mind and bodies not once but till they succumbed to exhaustion

**YEAH YEAH WE HAVE A DADDY……**

The twins woke up almost simultaneously running off to their mother's bedroom but she wasn't there. They wondered around the house till they found them snuggled together fast asleep on the carpet near the fireplace covered only with a tangled comforter that partly covers their nakedness

"Mom, mom why are you and Zac naked aren't you cold?" Jaden mischievously untangled their arms as she squeezes herself in the middle while James slowly pulls the comforter away laughing. Zac groans pulling Vanessa closer as the comforter we're lifted from their bodies exposing them to the cold. Slowly Vanessa's eyes flutters feeling tiny hands caressing her arms and planting wet kisses on her cheeks

"Hey….. Good morning, Jaden!" Her smile was cut short when she realizes that they were both on the carpet naked. "Zaaac wake up!" Yanking the comforter from James to cover their bareness she sat up and reach out for Zac's shirt nearest to her and slip it on

"Mommy, why are you and Zac naked and you're on the carpet?" Jaden innocently asked smiling at them just then Zac stirs and open his eyes

"Hey, are you an angel, am I already in heaven?" Zac asked Jaden as he stretches and sat up winking at Vanessa who reaches for his boxer shorts "Slept well last night babe?" He stroke her cheek she nodded the glow in her eyes are back, he made her happy again he then put on his underwear

"No I'm not an angel I'm Jaden Anne Hudgens!" She shyly replies hugging her mother while James sat on Zac's lap earning a kiss on his forehead

"James, Jaden do you remember the last time you wish that Zac is your dad?" Vanessa slowly stated the twins simultaneously nodded "Well, your wish has been granted……………….. Zac is really your dad!" She exclaims then Zac pulls her closer kissing Vanessa on the lips mouthing an "I love you"

"Yeah yah, we have a real dad!!" They chorused happily "Dad….dad!" James yells ecstatically bouncing on Zac's thighs

"Dad………wow its music to my ears…….. at last my children recognizes me as their father and calls me dad!" He grins proudly kissing Vanessa on the forehead as they each cuddle one child and snuggle together as one happy family under a warm comforter on a very cold autumn day "This is priceless babe….more than the money and awards I won!"

Out of the blue she softly inquires "Zaaac, do you wanna move in with us?" She glances at him smiling happily

"Van, are you serious?" He doubtfully asked "Really….!" his eyes now sparkling like the crystal and his grin wide as the plains

"Your hotel bills can cost you a fortune…….. There's the guest room if you prefer to sleep alone it's fully furnished Ashley and my parents are usually the occupants of that room!" She mischievously smile at him

"Oh poor daddy…………. mommy won't share with him the master's bed with her." He then looks down at Vanessa with puppy dog eye effect and a pout "Pleeease baby, pleeease….I don't wanna sleep alone!" He pleaded as James and Jaden chuckle at their dad's silliness. Vanessa giggles while nodding furiously "Thank you babe that is why I love you soooo much you're unselfish!" He delightedly kisses her on the lips

"Daaad, why are you kissing mommy?" Jaden asked innocently Zac pulls away and motions for his daughter to sit on his lap with James hugging them both

"Daddy and mommy love each other so much, that's why we kiss to show each other how we feel. You have to get used to that, ok!" He softly answered planting a kiss on her forehead Jaden and James nodded Vanessa looks at them contentedly

"You're gonna be a great dad! And I'm so thankful that you came back!"

"I came back because I love you and I can't live without you…..and I have our twins and the twins or triplets to come….so what more can I ask for!!" Vanessa swatted him on the chest as he reach out and they kissed passionately while the children were mesmerized at their parents overflowing love.

"And I love you too…but about the twins or triplets to come…..I am gonna think it over!"

They laugh as they snuggled even closer.


End file.
